Dix minutes
by Alagnia
Summary: "-Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire quelque chose... Si je ne le faisais pas elle allait mourir...' AU; Rating M pour thèmes évoqués. Mention de viols et autres joyeusetés du genre. [Drarry]


_**Hello !**_

 _ **Voici un OS, totalement improvisé et imprévu. Pour tout vous dire j'ai eu cette idée lors d'un de mes cours et depuis pas moyen de m'en défaire, alors je l'ai mise sur papier (enfin sur ordi). Et grâce à la merveilleuse AG Foo, elle est déjà corrigée (mais étant donné que j'ai rajouté quelques morceaux il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes quand même).**_

 _ **Ceci est un AU, les personnages sont très OCC... Mais je voulais écrire cette histoire, je me suis donc permise de changer les caractères et relation (pardonne-moi JKRowling). J'espère que malgré le manque de fluff ça vous plaira!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il est entré dans son cabinet. Il n'était pas vraiment comme ses autres patients. En général les personnes qui venait le voir était malheureuses, ou bien en colère de devoir aller chez lui. Après tout, qui voulait aller chez le psychologue ? Draco, n'avait vu qu'une seule personne entrer avec le sourire et la bonne humeur, c'était lui, Harry. Il se souvient de leur première entrevue comme si c'était hier.

 _-Bonjour docteur._

 _Le jeune homme en face de lui paraissait assez joyeux, inhabituel pour un patient. Mais Draco ne fit pas plus attention que cela et lui sourit poliment en le laissant entrer._

 _-Bonjour, mais appelez-moi Draco._

 _-D'accord, moi c'est Harry, et on pourrait se tutoyer, non ?_

 _-Bonne idée. Assieds-toi._

 _Harry s'assit sur le siège destiné aux patients tandis que Draco prenait place sur sa chaise habituelle. Le spécialiste détailla un peu son nouveau patient. Il avait des cheveux noirs, pas coiffés pour le moins du monde. Il avait aussi une peau un peu dorée, magnifique. Il était assez mince, mais sans être maigre pour autant. Sans doute avait-il un métier demandant peu d'effort physique. Enfin si il avait un travail. Il semblait assez jeune, sans doute quelques années en moins que lui, pas beaucoup quatre ou cinq maximum._

 _-Alors Harry, de quoi veux-tu me parler._

 _-C'est un peu compliqué... Mais je voudrais savoir une chose, ce que je dis ici, ça restera bien entre nous ?_

 _-Bien sûr, le secret médical m'y oblige, de plus je n'aime pas que ce que je dis soit répété, alors je fais de même pour les autres._

 _-Bien, je vais pouvoir parler alors._

 _Harry semblait chercher ses mots, comme si il avait préparer un discours mais qu'il ne se souvenait plus de l'introduction._

 _-En fait, si je suis ici c'est pour parler. Me confesser si je pouvais encore entrer dans une église... Je pense qu'il faut que je commence par dire un truc... Bon pour faire court, j'ai tué quelqu'un._

 _Le visage d'Harry était tordu d'appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Draco se lève pour aller appeler la police. Mais le blond ne fit rien, il regarda son patient et l'invita a continuer._

 _-Si je l'ai fait c'est pas par envie, non pas du tout... Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire quelque chose... Si je ne le faisais pas elle allait mourir..._

 _-Qui allait mourir ?_

 _-Ma soeur, Hermione._

 _-Et pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce qu'il la tuait à petit feu... En fait, quand nos parents sont morts on a été adoptés par un homme du nom de Tom Jedusor._

 _-Oui, je vois qui c'est, le politicien qui a failli gagner contre Dumbeldore._

 _-Oui, lui... Donc il nous a adoptés et s'est occupé de nous durant des années, mais ça avait un prix._

 _Maintenant, Harry n'avait plus rien d'un jeune homme joyeux, il semblait porter la souffrance du monde sur ses épaules. Comment un homme aussi jeune pouvait sembler souffrir autant ?_

 _-Alors il nous a fait payer le prix à Hermione et moi... Ça a commencé avec moi parce que j'étais le plus vieux, puis quand elle a eu l'age il lui a fait subir la même chose. Mais elle était moins forte que moi, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter._

 _-Que vous faisait-il subir ?_

 _-Il venait, tous les soirs dans ma chambre... Au début, quand j'avais dix ans il me regardait dormir, il disait que ça l'apaisait. Et puis le jour de mes douze ans il s'est masturbé en me regardant... Mais il voulait attendre avant de me toucher, il disait que j'étais trop jeune... Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans il m'a obligé à le caresser, puis il m'a fait pareil...C'est quand j'ai eu quinze ans que ça a dégénéré... Il avait découvert que j'étais gay, comment je ne le saurai jamais, mais cette nuit là il m'a forcé à aller jusqu'au bout... Il m'a violé durant des heures avant de partir... Et depuis il a recommencé chaque jour... Mais je m'y suis habitué, je faisais avec. Seulement, au bout d'un moment il n'est plus jamais venu, alors j'ai compris... Il allait voir Hermione, elle avait seulement quinze ans... Certains jours je pouvais l'entendre hurler de douleur..._

 _Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme, ses yeux émeraudes étaient étincelant de douleur._

 _-Mais un jour il a été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin... Un soir Hermione m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de lui, et qu'elle voulait avorter. Je l'ai donc aidée à aller à l'hôpital. Mais ils ont prévenu Tom de ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors quand on est rentrés il l'a battue, elle s'est évanouie sous la douleur. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire... Il était trop fort... Tous les jours c'était pareil, il l'a frappait jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les pommes, puis il l'a conduisait dans sa chambre et la violait inconsciente..._

 _Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Il se doutait que Tom Jedusor n'était pas un saint, mais à ce point là... Malheureusement l'histoire n'était pas encore finie..._

 _-Ça a duré pendant un mois, puis j'ai craqué... J'ai mis dans son repas_ _un somnifère puissant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors quand il dormait le soir, je suis entré dans sa chambre avec un couteau. Je lui ai coupé les poignets. C'était assez profond mais il a quand même mis dix minutes à partir. Dix minutes c'est à la fois trop long et trop court. Mais c'était fini. Seulement, il était trop tard pour Hermione, j'ai du l'amener dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais au moins il n'est plus là pour la faire souffrir._

 _Draco regarda ce visage, ce mélange de douleur et de soulagement. Cet homme était tellement fort, il avait survécu à des épreuves bien pires que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Il le touchait au plus profond de son âme. Il avait du regarder pendant dix minutes le sang couler hors des veines de son tortionnaire. Dix minutes, c'était horriblement long.  
_

Six mois, cette première rencontre datait de six mois. Et il s'était passé pas mal de chose durant ces dernières semaines. Ils avaient continué de se voir. Non plus pour des raisons professionnelle, mais juste parce qu'ils en avait envie. Draco avait de nouveau goût à la vie, lui qui l'a trouvait si terne et si insipide. Pour Harry c'était l'espoir, la vie et le bonheur qu'il apprit dans les bras du blond. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à céder à leurs envies. Quelques jours à peine qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'embrassaient déjà devant un café. Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Harry avait apporté ses affaires dans l'appartement de Draco, comme ça ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se quitter pour aller chercher des affaires. Tout était parfait.

Au début ce fut difficile pour Draco, car après tout l'autre avait tué un homme. et malgré le secret médical il aurait du le dire. Il avait du mal avec ça, pas le fait qu'Harry ai du sang sur les mains, non. Ce qui le dérangeait était le fait qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dénoncer, qu'il faillisait à son devoir de citoyen. Mais comment aurait-il pu? Harry était tellement beau, innocent malgré le sang. Et puis, il avait fait cela seulement pour défendre sa soeur, cette Hermione qui était brisée. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il avait subit, c'était normal qu'il craque à un moment ou à un autre, à sa place Draco n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps il en était certain. Alors le blond oublia ses doutes, il se laissa attraper par l'amour et profita de chaque instant passé avec Harry.

Mais après tout, tout a une fin. Malheureusement Harry fut arrêté et jugé pour le meurtre de Tom Jedusor. Ils s'étaient battus tout les deux. Draco avait pris un très bon avocat, Maitre Lupin, qui défendit Harry bec et ongles. Mais, Tom étant un homme important, il avait un contrat avec la plus redoutée des avocates, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était maître dans la manipulation, aussi bien d'esprits que de preuves. Elle démonta l'histoire de Harry en racontant que c'est lui qui avait forcé Tom à coucher avec lui. Elle montra même des conversation qu'il avait eu avec un amant, pour prouver qu'il était gay. Et puis, pourquoi le grand et vénérable Tom Jedusor coucherait avec un homme, lui qui est un homme si droit et si juste?

Quand on lui parla de l'avortement, elle fit croire qu'Hermione était en fait enceinte de son frère. Mais la jeune femme ne put témoigner, jugée inapte à cause de sa santé mentale. Malheureusement, tous crurent cette grande avocate qui défendait ce si brave homme. Et puis, qui voudrait croire ce jeune homme, jusque là inconnu de tous, qui voulait leur faire croire que celui qu'ils connaissent tous était un monstre. Non, on ne pouvait le croire.

Alors la sentence fut donnée. Il était condamné à mort. Une semaine de liberté et puis la mort, voilà ce qu'il reçut. Mais il garda le sourire, il passa ces dernier jours avec son amour. Ils passèrent une merveilleuse semaine, oubliant ce qui les attendait à son terme.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour. Ils avaient fait l'amour, cherchant à partager leur sentiments un peu plus, une dernière fois. Puis ils se préparèrent. Harry mit une belle chemise, il était tellement beau comme ça. Draco l'embrassa. Puis ils durent monter dans la voiture. Ils étaient comme déconnectés, comme si le blond ne conduisait pas son amant à la mort. Harry posa sa main sur celle de Draco. Il lui caressa les doigts comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. La route se passa dans le silence, seulement brisé par le son du moteur et de leur respiration. Le trajet fut bien trop court. Une fois garé, Draco se tourna vers son amour. Il lui fit un sourire triste. Puis Harry l'embrassa, il essaya de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce dernier baiser. Un baiser au goût de sel, sel des larmes qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à retenir. Mais le temps passa trop vite. On ouvrit la portière, tira le brun en dehors pour lui passer les menottes. Mais il offrit quand même un sourire à Draco avant d'être emporté dans la foule de policiers et de journalistes. Draco démarra. Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne pas venir, de ne pas aller regarder. Alors le blond respecta sa promesse et fit le trajet inverse. La route était floue, brouillée par les larmes remplissant ses yeux. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il rentra dans l'appartement.

Il pouvait encore sentir son parfum, entendre son rire cristallin résonner dans les murs. Il le revoyait, traversant le salon en dansant joyeusement sur une quelconque chanson passant à la radio. Ou bien quand il venait s'assoir le matin, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Draco alla chercher un mouchoir, il avait besoin d'essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à tremper son tee-shirt. Il passa devant l'horloge. Ça fasait dix minutes que son amour, son amant, son rayon de soleil, sa raison de vivre avait quitté ce monde. Il se retourna, s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Devant lui, le porte couteau.

Finalement, dix minutes ce n'était peut-être pas si long.

 _ **Désolée pour la petite souffrance mentale... Quelqu'un veut du chocolat pour compenser ?**_

 _ **Une review en échange d'une barre de chocolat.**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


End file.
